Eternal Fellows
by Emelith-chan
Summary: Being a Fairy Tail wizard is about love, trust and family. Every member consider their comrades as their own sibling, and they help each other in whether the state of pain or happiness. Because of their strong bond, they became the strongest guild in Fiore. That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard. OC'S ALL ACCEPTED.
1. Fairy Tail!

**Hi fairies! This will be my first story so will you please review your corrections? Arigatou! :3**

**Please review, review, review! I don't care of what you guys will say, but I will surely read all of them. Please! I just really like tons of them! **

**And oh, I accept OC's. The instructions are below the story. Feel free to join! I will accept all your OC's!**

**So, here's the first chappie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor it's characters.**

* * *

_Emelith's POV_

* * *

Hi! My name is Emelithianne Fray. My friends call me Emelith. I'm an 11-year old goddess-mage. And I am a proud member of my beloved guild, FAIRY TAIL! It all started when a certain FT wizzy (wizard) saved me.

_Flashback_

"_Mom! Dad! Sanna! Where are you? Huh..huh..huh..!", a little scarlet-haired with gold highlights girl cried, who was alone in a burning city. Her family might have died because of the tragedy._

_Suddenly, loud footsteps was heard by the little girl nearby._

"_Right here! I think I heard someone here! Come!" the man in a deep voice said._

"_Help me, help me!" the girl shouted as she thought that they will be her saviours. But as soon as she saw that they were souldiers from The Tower of Heaven, she knew that they would make her one of the slaves there, so she ran as fast she could._

"_Hey you!" the man shouted as he chased the girl._

_However, she was too slow to escape from the souldiers, so they easily got her._

"_A survivor, eh? I thought we have killed all of them?" a man said, as he smirked, at the tone of his voice, he might be the leader. Then he glared at his secretary, who was shaking. He knew his boss was completely heartless. But miracously, he didn't do anything to him. _

"_Please let me go…what will you even do to me? I cannot give anything to you…" the girl said while catching her breath._

"_Oh we wouldn't hurt you! In fact, we would even give a nice new home! It's true you lost your parents, hmm?" the leader convinced her._

"_No! There is no way Tower of Heavens will be home for children! IT IS HELL! You guys make orphans or other lost children slaves there! Why are you so HEARTLESS!" the girl shouted with all her might._

"_Nah,just ! Get this girl away now!" the man said._

_There in a prison, they dragged the girl._

"_You better follow their rules, little girl. Or you will get hurt." A guard warned._

"_Hey, you are new, eh? Jellal, come here. We are now complete to escape." a scarlet-haired (too) girl said._

_The girl nodded._

"_May I know your name?"_

"_E-emelith…." The girl responded as she choked blood from her mouth._

"_Are you okay?" the other girl said as she patted Emelith's back._

"_Hai…"_

"_I'm Erza. That is Jellal. Don't you worry, we will all someday be free from from this miserable prison." Erza said as she smiled softly at Emelith. _

_For 3 years, they all tried to break out but no success. Until one day they found a way. But Erza and Emelith betrayed their friends, and escaped from prison without saving the others._

"_I'm very sorry guys, somehow, someday, I would release you there." Erza said as tears came falling from her eyes._

_For 5 years, Erza and Emelith wandered and traveled, until they stumbled into the most infamous guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail._

_And they soon joined that guild_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

_12:00 pm Fairy Tail Guild_

* * *

"Hey, Erza-nee? Why don't we pay Lucy-nee a visit? It's been a week when we last got there, right?" Emelith said as she sipped the special strawberry juice Mirajane made for her.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I'M SO HUNGRY RIGHT NOW! LET'S GO!" Natsu beamed as he jumped from his seat and stepped on a banana peel, which I believe that is Gray's trash.

Everyone laughed and roared as they saw Natsu slip and hit the floor with his face.

"Ouch! WHY YOU!" Natsu roared as he glared at Gray.

"Hn? What is it again, stinky eyes?" Gray smirked.

"Why you, droopy eyes!" Natsu said as they head-butted AGAIN.

"I thought I told you to stop fighting?" Erza stood from her seat and headed towards Natsu and Gray, and she forcefully parted the two boys' faces.

"W-we a-are s-sorry E-erza, It was just a small fight! In fact, we are best friends!" Gray said, shaking, scared of Erza.

"A-aye!" Natsu mumbled.

"So, Erza-nee, Natsu-nii and Gray-nii, let's go!" they said as they headed to Lucy's apartment.

"Wait! I'll go too!" Wendy said as she tried to catch up on them.

"Oh! Wendy! Hurry! Sorry I forgot you bestfriend!" Emelith said.

* * *

_12:00 p.m. Lucy's Apartment _

_Lucy's POV_

* * *

Ummm! What a nice morning it is today. I think I'm so inspired to write some chapters for my story today. I won't go to the guild for this week too. Master allowed me to take a 2-week rest which I begged for, since the last weeks, we were so busy taking several jobs! It was like, one after another? Then another and another? Can you imagine how tired I am today? So now, I'm taking a bath before I write the 136th chapter of my novel.

Aaaahhh…. It's so nice to take a hot, soothing bath… especially in the morning...

Then suddenly, I heard someone rummaging my things in the closet! Then there was other people I heard like, pulling the chairs or something? I was scared! They can't be Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Emelith or Happy and Carla? They promised they won't disturb my vacation! Who might this people be? I must find out!

I tried to peep from the door, but I was too scared. So I just listened for the sounds they make, if they were up to robbery.

Then suddenly I heard a VERY familiar voice.

"Where is Lucy anyway? I'm so hungry! What's the point of coming here when Lucy's not here? Without Lucy, we don't have food!" Natsu said, annoyed. He is here! Ugh!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I thought we had a deal? And also I'm NOT your personal cook!" I roared as I "Lucy Kicked' Natsu right in front of the face.

"Sorry! But it wasn't my idea after all! It was Emelith!" Natsu blamed.

"EMELITH!" I shouted.

"Y-you s-see L-lucy-nee…" Emelith nervously said.

"Lucy, what Emeligue was saying was…" Natsu didn't finished his sentence for Emelith punched him in the face.

"It's Emelith! E-M-E-L-I-T-H! Emelith!" Emelith repeatedly said annoyed.

"Lucy! Don't you have ice here?" Gray asked.

"Gray-nii, uhh… your clothes…" Wendy said as she saw Gray wearing just his trunks again!

"GOD DAMN!" Gray said as he rushed to the closet.

"You are here too GRAY!" I shouted.

"Lucy, we all agreed to go here, for they got bored, and we are tired, so we decided to take a sleepover here for tonight.." Erza said, eating a strawberry cheesecake.

"You are here too! ERZA! Wait, what! A SLEEPOVER?! For tonight? I won't let you!" I shouted.

"But it's already decided." Natsu pouted.

"Please Lucy-nee!" Wendy and Emelith said in unison, puppy eyes, and both hugging Lucy's both arms.

"It's just one night, Lucy? What's the deal? Oh, you got fish-printed underwear! May I have this? As one of my fish collections!" Happy said, checking on Lucy's underwears.

"HAPPY!?"

"Lucy, Happy's right it's just one night? What's so wrong about that?" Gray and Erza hesitated.

"Please Lucy-nee!" Wendy and Emelith said in unison, puppy eyes, and both hugging Lucy's both arms AGAIN!

"Ok, ALRIGHT! Just make sure you don't do anything crazy in my house! Understand PRIVACY POLICY! And also, learn to ask permission!" I commanded.

"Aye, sir!" they all said in unison.

* * *

_8:00 p.m. Lucy's Apartment_

* * *

"LUCY! I'm hungry! What are we going to eat?" Natsu grumbled, and everyone else agreed.

"Lucy-nee, We can help you!" the two girls said.

"Yeah of course!" Lucy agreed.

"Um, what are we going to eat? Any suggestion guys?" Lucy asked.

They were silent for 15 minutes.

"I know!" Wendy shouted.

"WHAT?" everyone beamed in unison.

"How about Fairy Tail's special chicken curry, huh?" Wendy said.

"Cool! That's great!"

"Cook it already!"

"I prefer ice.."

"That's nice, we haven't tasted that recipe for a long time.."

"I wanna taste it!"

"Please put some fishes!"

Lucy, Wendy and Emelith happily cooked the curry, but Wendy, cooked a different one, fish curry in a small pot specially for Happy and Carla.

The other 5 wizards waited patiently, somehow.

"Isn't it cooked yet?" Natsu grumbled.

"Stop it, Natsu, wait patiently please." Erza punched Natsu.

"I smell fish curry! So It's 3 to 2 Carla! 3 is for you…" Happy said.

"Ugh…" Carla blushed.

After 15 minutes…

"It's done!"

"Oh yeah!" everyone shouted in unison.

And they all ate happily ever after.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

**So how was the first chappie guys? Hope you like it! I'll update tomorrow, don't worry.**

**And oh, here is the form for the OC's interested guys. I'll accept them all!**

* * *

Name:

Alias:

Date of Birth:

Parents:

Relationships:

Guild:

Guild mark location:

Guild mark color:

Regular clothes:

Previous Affiliation (if there's any):

Present Affiliation:

Type of mage:

Class of mage:

History:

Magic:

Magic Source (teacher, if there's any or heir):

Friends:

Pet (if there's any):

Partner (if there's any):

Where do you live:

Favourite food:

Favourite fruits:

Favourite color:

Hobbies:

Weird Habits:

Crush:

What scenes would you like to be in ( optional question):

When would you like to come out? ( optional):

Other:

* * *

**So that is the form, fill it up, post as a review or either pm me.**

**Please pass as many OC's as you want. Arigatou!**

**Stay tuned for the next chappie!**

**~Emelithianne**


	2. Shining Meadows Restaurant

**Hi! It is me again! And how did you guys like the first chappie? Huh? **

**Well, I've accepted almost 5 OC's now, and I'm including them for the first time here in the 2****nd**** chapter! Arigatou for passing dose cool OC's!**

**Also, don't forget to review or fave this story! Arigatou!**

**So, enjoy the 2****nd**** chappie!**

* * *

_8:30 p.m. Lucy's Bedroom_

* * *

"The curry is so good! Arigatou Luigi!" Natsu thanked as he rubbed his big belly.

"Ugh…It's LUCY!" Lucy shrugged.

"I'm sorry lui- Lucy. But it's true the curry tastes good… Thanks also Wendy and Emelith!" Natsu said.

"No prob, Natsu-nii!" Wendy and Emelith said in unison.

"So,why don't we arrange the beds now Lucy?" Erza suggested.

"Hai!" Lucy agreed.

"We are sleeping already? CAN WE PLEASE STAY AWAKE FOR ONE MORE HOUR?" Natsu begged.

"Sorry, but no, Natsu. We are all tired, and our intension here was to rest. So unpack your sleeping things now and prepare them already… Don't worry, tomorrow we gonna go to the famous wizard restaurant…" Erza commanded.

"Shining Meadows!" Lucy beamed.

"Yes, and we are gonna go there at sharp 6:00. Hurry up or the ones that will be late will be left." Erza strictly informed them.

"THAT EARLY!" they said in unison.

"Well, it's up to you people if you gonna wake up early or be left. I have no choice." Erza sighed.

"Aye, sir…" they agreed lifelessly.

"But, alright! The food they sell there are really good, There's pies, cakes, chicken, pork or ice cream… And they have the super rare food! Elemental foods! Well, people hardly buy those foods, cause legendary people only get to eat them! Cause you know… fire food? Well, Natsu is the only one that eats them, for if other people do…" Lucy said.

"THEY WILL BURN THEIR TOUNGES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu laughed.

"Ugh, such a teaser-peaser… so I was saying, Elemental food, then there's ice food, air food, even dark food! And also the water food, it's for water mages, like Juvia!" Lucy informed.

"Juvia would like Gray-sama to order water food for her…" Juvia begged Gray.

"Okay, fine…" Gray shrugged.

"It's funny, but they really got fish foods! Especially for exceeds. Just like Happy and Carla!"

"Ooooh! Fish food!" Happy and Carla beamed.

"Did I just heard 'fish food'?" a little voice was heard from the door

"Stellia! Astraea! Linda!" they all shouted as they ran hugging the goddess of the stars and the two exceeds.

"Welcome back guys!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey, did you guys say fish food earlier?" Stellia asked.

"Of course, you big eyes!" Carla smirked.

"Oh, look who's here? Angry eyes!" Stellia backfired.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?" Carla shouted enlarging her eyes.

"WELL YOU STARTED IT! SNOWMAN!" Stellia smirked as they head-butted.

"WHY YOU! PINKIE!" Carla shouted.

"Stop it you two." Erza commanded as she parted the two exceed's heads.

"She started it!"

"Well, I was just saying!"

"I SAID STOP IT!" Erza shouted.

"A-aye sir!" they exclaimed nervously in unison.

"I don't want to see any of you guys fighting again, INCLUDING YOU TWO, GRAY AND NATSU." Erza said patting her forehead and glanced at the ice mage and the fire dragon slayer, who was about to head-butt too.

"A-aye sir!" Gray and Natsu said in unison.

"So, guys, do you have sleeping things with you? As well as your clothes for tomorrow?" Erza asked the three."

"Hai! Actually before we went here, went to the guild of course, we noticed you guys are not there, so I asked Mira-nee were you went. And she said you went here in Lucy-nee's house, having a sleepover, so we decided to bring our things and join you guys!" Astraea explained.

"Glad to hear that. And that's enough for today. Tomorrow, we will wake up early, so arrange your beds now and let us rest for the night." Erza said.

"Wait Erza-nee, where are we going tomorrow?" Astraea asked.

"Oh, Sorry I forgot to tell you, we are going tomorrow to Shining Meadows, the most popular wizard restaurant in Fiore. We are going there at sharp 6:00." Erza said.

"Oh yes! Shining Meadows! I missed the Stellar Ice Cream they sell!" Astraea cheered.

"Wait, 6:00? That early?" Linda asked.

"Yes. Wake up ore be left." Erza said.

"Okay…"

Then all of them arranged their beds or sleeping bags, but the exceeds decided to stay in Lucy's bed.

"Well, good night everyone. Sweet dreams…" Lucy yawned and soon slept with the exceeds around her.

* * *

_5:00 a.m. Lucy's House._

* * *

Erza woke up 3:00, and went out the house, waiting for the others to wake up. But at 5:00, she became furious and began waking up everyone.

She held out a microphone and shouted:

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"Ok, Alright!'

"Ugh…"

"Hahahah…~yawn."

"Meoww…."

"Mornin' Carla…"

"My fire's fadin' Erza!

"Shut up…"

"It's too early…"

"Where's Gray-sama…"

"STOP LAZING AROUND AND ARRANGE YOURSELVES! WAKE UP OR BE LEFT! MAYBE LEAVE THE GUILD!"

"AYE, SIR!" they all stood up, for they don't wanna leave the guild.

Everyone began to arrange themselves and they got ready to go to the restaurant.

_6:00 a.m. Shining Meadows Restaurant_

Erza picked a certain table for them, and the waitress began taking the orders.

"Strawberry cheesecake."

"Stellar Ice Cream."

"Air Drink.."

"Fire Steak, Fire Chicken, Fire Ice Cream and Fire Whiskey!"

"Iced Noodles."

"Gray-sama, I want Water Meatballs…"

"Fish curry!"

"Fishdogs.."

"Fish Ice Cream."

"Armored Ribs"

"Uh, I think I'm gonna order Stawberry Ice Cream."

"Thanks for your orders. Please wait 20 minutes as we make your foods."

"Yeah, yeah go on…"

After 20 minutes:

"Here are your orders, people. Hope you like them! Thanks for ordering!" the waitress smiled.

"Arigatou." Erza nodded.

"So, Astraea, how was your mission with Stellia and Linda?" Erza asked Astraea.

"Erza-nee! It was so fun! I didn't even broke a leg when I finished that funky old man! Stellia here, beat the other 20 men. And Linda took the down the, uhh… their plants…"

"I see." Erza patted Astraea's head.

"But remember your limitations. You know what would happen if you use your power excessively. Their' not as powerful as you. Their' defenseless. Even us. "

"Hai…" Astie nodded.

"Hurry up people. You don't want Alia to catch up on us here!" Erza commanded.

"Alia?" Lucy asked.

"Hai?" Astraea said, scratching her head.

"Oh. I haven't told you about her yet, have I? Alia is Jellal's long lost sister. She was lost , since Jellal was taken away to Tower of Heaven. Since Jellal found her already on a ship in Hargeon, Jellal told Alia about me, and Alia went to Fairy Hills and went to my room. I learned she is Jellal's sister. And she said she will be going here. Tommorow, she'll return to Fairy Tail. Please forget your problems with her, Natsu and Gray."

"AYE, SIR!" Gray and Natsu said in unison.

"Eh?" Lucy said as she scratched her head.

* * *

_7:00 a.m. Fairy Tail Guild_

* * *

"We're back!" Natsu yelled.

They were greeted by hi's and hello's.

"How was the job, Astraea?" Mirajane asked, giving her four seasons juice.

"Thanks, Mira-nee… It was good." Astraea answered, and sipped her juice.

"How delicious! Thanks, Mira-nee!"

"No problem." Mira smiled.

"Hey David, how's your bruise?" Emelith asked the blonde-haired boy.

"Uh, it's okay…" David blushed. _"Don't you wanna ask MY condition?"_ he said mentally.

"Glad to hear…" Emelith smiled.

"Hi, guys!" a hazel- eyed girl greeted, popping out of the master's office.

"Hello, Christa-chan!" Lucy greeted.

"Hey… hello…" greeted the others.

"Christa, why were you at the master's office again?" Erza asked, seeing the girl shaking.

"Uhhh…..because…"

"She punched me!" a purple-haired boy shouted.

"Nate!"

"But it's true!"

"Why did you punched him, Christa?" Erza asked.

"Because he called me that stupid name again! Mae! Ugh! I really hate saying that!" Christa blamed, slapping her mouth. ( XD )

"Well, what's the deal? Mae is even the name of one of the princesses of Fiore! Hump!" Nate shouted.

"Yes, yes. Why do you even get angry when someone calls that name to you? Such a loser. Tch." Cana smirked.

"Yeah…..why?...tch…loser…poor girl…stupid!...hmp…Yep….."everyone whispered, not knowing Christa's growing anger, clenching her fists.

"YOU DO NOT KNOW WHY!" she shouted, tears falling from her eyes, as she stormed out of the guild.

"Christa!" Erza shouted.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chappie two! By the way, sorry I didn't include some of the other OC's. I'm sorry. I promise I'll include you in the next chapter.**

**And, please include your OC's appearances, please. I forgotted to include that.**

**Well, stay tuned and pass OC's!**

**ARIGATOU.**


	3. The Crystal Dragon Slayer

**Boo! I scared you! Did I? XD**

**Haha! Hello! Emelith here! Did you liked the second chapter? I wish you did! Arigatou!**

**Sorry I didn't include the others but here they are now! **

**This is a special chappie for I'm dedicating this to my fellow writers, Sappceline and Junior-sama! **

**Well, thanks for all the support! Arigatou! :')**

**Stop the talking and begin the story! **** Sorry.**

**So here it is… chappie 3….. hope ya like it.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine, it's Mr. Hiro Mashima's. Nor it's characters.**

* * *

_8:30 a.m. Christa's House_

* * *

"That's it, Gunna! I'm gonna leave this guild! All they wanna do is tease me Mae! Ugh!" she cried to the little light blue exceed.

"Please don't cry, mommy. I think I'm gonna cry too."

"Gunna…. I don't know what would be my life without you…" Christa sobbed, hugging her little exceed bestfriend.

"Mommy…."

She pulled from the tight hug. Then she saw Gunna's swelling eyes. Probably because she cried too. Then she wiped those tears from the exceed's eyes. And prepared her baggage for her flight to France.

"We're gonna leave, Gunna."

* * *

_10:00 a.m. Christa's House_

* * *

"CHRISTA! Please open the door! Christa!" Erza shouted banging the door.

"Christa-chan!" Lucy shouted.

"Christa-nee!" Wendy shouted.

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked, banging the door too.

"Christa, CHRISTA! CHRISTA! Please talk to me! I'm so sorry!" Nate said.

They cried, shouted and banged the door repeatedly, without no response from the Crystal Dragon Slayer.

"It's no use! I'm gonna do it now!" Nate shouted.

"Wait, Nate-nii!" Wendy warned.

Nate broke the door and came running inside, hoping to see his beloved dragon slayer.

"Christa! CHRISTA!"

"Christa isn't here!"

Nate went to Christa's room, and found a small piece of paper sticking on the mirror in front of him.

He felt guilt fill his heart as he saw the message written on the paper.

"Nate-nii! Where are you going!" Wendy shouted.

"Nate, wait!" Erza pleaded, but it was no use.

Then Erza picked the paper she saw Nate threw on the floor and saw the writing on it.

"_Bye,bye Fairy Tail."_

* * *

_10:15 Hargeon Port_

* * *

Nate stopped running for a while and took some time to catch his breath. Then suddenly, he saw the woman he loves, about to go inside the ship going to France.

"Christa! Wait!" he ran and hugged Christa.

"Nate! What are you doing? And what the heck are you doing here! Get off me! People around are looking at us! Arghhhh!" Christa mumbled, trying to break out from Nate's tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Christa. I'm sorry…." Nate cried.

"For what? Get off me!"

"I'm sorry for what I did! I didn't mean to call you that way! It's just that, Mae sounds a good name for you…" Nate sobbed.

"Whatever!" Christa rolled her eyes, breaking out from Nate's arms.

"Christa, please! I want to know you better! I want to know why you hate people calling you that!? Please tell me! Look! You don't even ANSWER me when I ask you! I'm sorry Christa!"

Christa then hugged Nate tightly, and lay her head on Nate's muscular chest, and sobbed.

"Christa…" Nate said as he patted the Crystal Dragon Slayer's head.

* * *

_10:30 a.m. The Flower Exceed's Park fountain_

* * *

"Wait, why are we here?" Nate asked.

"I'm gonna tell you everything. Ugh, I look so bad when I'm crying. Sorry for my big drama in the port, haha." Christa laughed, wiping her tears.

"It's okay, In fact you look cute when youre crying… haha…" Nate smiled.

"Hmp! Whatever! Are you gonna listen or what? Don't go making me angry again! You don't wanna see yourself hanging in my crystal tree, do you?" Christa smirked.

"Whatever, just go on and tell your stupid story now." Nate said, feeling guilty for what he said, thinking things are gonna be worse, but he is happy he was ALONE with his love.

"_He's the most annoying man in the world! Ugh! Why am I telling my story to him? Ugh! If I don't, he will keep calling me Mae! Uh! That name! I hate you! WHATEVER! You can do this!" _Christa thought.

"Well okay, okay! Shut up now!"

"You shut up."

"Ugh! I'm telling it now!"

"You have said that about a millionth time now, weirdo."

"I'm not a weirdo! Ugh! You're so annoying! Here it is. So there was this princess of Fiore who was once my bestfriend….."

"You had a princess bestfriend!? I don't believe you…" Nate teased.

"I hate you. Really. SHUT UP!" Christa shouted.

"Ugh, okay." Nate said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"_How much for this apple?" a rather empty-stomached 7-year old girl asked to an arrogant fruitseller._

"_That apple? 5 jewels." The man replied._

"_5 jewels?" the girl said, shocked._

"_Hai." The man nodded._

"_A-are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_B-but…"_

"_IF YOU DON'T WANT IT, THEN GO AWAY! I DO NOT HAVE TIME TO ARGUE WITH AN ANNOYING GIRL LIKE YOU!" the man shouted banging the table beside him._

"_Hai…." The girl cried._

_A little 7-year old princess saw the whole thing and escaped from her guards, and went towards the girl._

"_What do you think you're doing!?" the princess shouted at the man._

"_Well,well. Who do you think you are to shout at me?" the fruitseller smirked._

"_That doesn't matter! And don't you try to change the topic!" _

"_Go away."_

_SLAP_

"_HOW DARE YOU!"_

"_Well how dare you too to shout at the princess!" _

"_Princess? Haha you must be joking. Go away you fools." The man smirked booing the two girls._

_The princess took out her hood and revealed her face._

"_Princess MAE!"_

"_Sorry, Your Highness. Here, a sack of apples for you."_

"_Give it to her."_

"_Hai."_

"_Princess? B-but…." The girl was stopped by the princess._

"_Uh-uh. No buts. It's an order from Your Highness, right?" the princess smiled._

"_Hai…"_

"_By the way, what's your name?"_

"_C-christa. Christa Mae." The little girl choked._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I am…"_

"_You sure?"_

"_Ha-"_

_The girl fell on the ground, unconscious. The princess ordered the guards to bring her home to the palace, at the royal clinic._

_Meanwhile, the peasant girl woke up and felt the strange softness of her bed, as well as the pillows. She got up and decided to find some people to ask to._

"_Madam, please stay rested. The Princess ordered me to tell you." A man stopped Christa._

"_Okay, thank you for saving me back there."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So, The Princess saved you from an arrogant fruitseller, eh? Lucky."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, duh! Not everyone gets to see the princess. So wut happened after that?"

"Well, she let me stay in the palace. We became best friends, so I became a princess somehow too. But as I stayed in the palace longer, the king and queen loved me more than their own daughter, then Mae hated me, she fights me, I decided to stay away. I never dared to come back in that kingdom."

"Envy is a real deadly sin…"

"Hey Christa, uh there's something I wunna tell you….um…"

"What is it?"

"Um…."

"Wut? Wut?"

"That I…I…I lo-"

"Christa! Nate! What the heck are you guys doing here!?" Natsu yelled.

"Christa-chan! Why did you tried to run away?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I'll explain this at the guild, okay?"

* * *

_12:00 p.m. Fairy Tail Guild_

* * *

"You became friends with Princess Mae?!" The whole guild shouted in unison.

"Haha. Yes I did." Christa giggled.

"What a lucky one, eh?" a brown haired boy whispered to Levy.

"Well Carlos, didn't she said she was orphaned? That makes her a little bit unlucky, right?" a purple haired girl, Alice answered.

"But still she met the princess…" Carlos pouted.

Then suddenly a blue haired girl came running inside the guild. It was unusual for a delicate or rather fancy girl to do something rough like that.

"Charles, what happened?" Erza asked the girl.

"Catch your breath. Here." Mirajane handed Charles a glass of water.

"Arigatou…" Charles said as she drank the water as fast as she could.

"So what happened?"

"Alia…"

"Alia? What about Alia?" Natsu asked.

"Is she back?"

"H-hai…"

"NANDE!" Everyone screamed in unison.

Everyone started panicking as soon as they heard Alia was coming back. They all knew Alia's wrath.

"Everyone, calm down!" Erza said.

"Now, now…" Mirajane tried to stop them too.

Suddenly, loud footsteps where heard from the door. Which made almost all of them shake to the bones.

BOK BOK BOK BOK TOK

"I'm back." the mysterious teenage girl said.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**So, how was it? Now, I've included the other OC's! **

**Comment review, fave or follow! Arigatou!**


End file.
